A Wal-mart by any other name?
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: North is out off cookies! What ever will they do? Little bit of requested fluff. One shot.


**Disclaimer!- I don't own anything! Not even my own name! (My mom named me after a bunch of other old people.) So I guess if you need it spelled out the list would look something like... ROTG, Wal-Mart, Marvel, DC, a whole bunch of other stuff...**

**This is for HarmonySoundown Who is the first person to ever give me a prompt over the internet! She has done her best to get me out of this awful case of writers block... I'm honestly not sure if it worked or not but I'm gonna try my best to keep writing!**

The four guardians watched as their friend slowly descended into panic.

"What do you mean there is no cookies?!" North was yelling at a disgruntled and flour covered Phil as the yeti tried his best to calm the Russian down enough to explain. "Why did you not keep eye on elves?! How could this happen?! We have guests! How could we not have cookies?!" Again the large grey Yeti tried to explain that they could not have cookies if they did not have cookie dough or enough ingredients to make more cookie dough.

Jack watched carefully as North continued to rant and rave about the failure of the yetis to produce cookies out of thin air. The mischievous winter spirit found it rather hilarious, but knew better than to laugh lest he chance the furious Russian turning his anger on him. He looked over at his other companions and was amused by their reactions as well, all of them looked uncomfortable, like they wanted to stop North but where too scared to do so. Bunny shifted nervously from foot to foot, Tooth Fluttered anxiously, and Sandy frowned quietly to himself.

After continuing his silent study for a few more minutes he coughed, timing it just as there was a lull in the tirade against poor Phil as North paused to take a breath. "Uh North?" The white-haired teen did his best to hide his smirk as The large man rounded his fiery gaze on him. "I may have an idea on where we can get more cookie dough... or cookies for that matter..."

All of the others were looking at Jack now, curious, only Bunny showed any signs of suspicion. "I talked to Jamie a while back and he told me about this place called a super market. He said that you could buy anything there, everything from food to car parts..." Now he really had their attention. After a few silent minutes Bunny was the first to speak. "...Anything?" The others could hear the disbelief in his voice.

Jack nodded. "That's what Jamie said." After a few shared glances Sandy nodded and Tooth said. "Well it's worth a try." She really didn't want to chance becoming the object of Russian fury. Suddenly North gave a little bounce and said excitedly, "This is going to be EPIC."*

Within a few seconds North had procured a large black bag and one of his infamous snow globes. The large man tossed the sparkling glass orb with a jolly shout of, "To Burgess!", and off they went, North shoving Bunny into the bright light before he could sound a protest.

They came out of the portal about three blocks from Jamie's house and Jack instantly took off shouting, "Be right back!" over a blue clad shoulder. The others shifted in the cold snow and muttered to each other for the few minutes it took for their youngest member to reappear, flying down the street carrying a wiggling and happily squealing (This noise would later be defended as manly shouting.) Jamie Bennett.

The Tooth smiled and fluttered over to them excitedly, "Jamie! How are you?! Have you been flossing?!" After confirming that the boy had, in fact, been flossing and everyone else had greeted their unofficial and only human member Jack asked, "So will you show us that super market thingy you were talking about the other day?"

Jamie looked at him for a moment. "You're kidding right?" Bunny stepped up. "No mate. This ain't a joke. Will you show us?" Jamie gazed at them incredulously for a few more seconds before shrugging. "I don't see why not. Mom won't expect me home for another few hours or so..."

They walked through the streets Jamie leading the way as best he could while dodging and throwing snowball from and at Jack. Tooth and North smiled while watching the two boys, Bunny frowned brushing the remnants of snowball from his soft grey fur, and Sandy looked like he was contemplating joining in on the fight

It took them a good fourty minutes to reach their destination. When the guardians walked through the automatic doors of the supermarket they all paused confused by all the hustle and bustle ad light and colors swirling around them. "Is almost as busy as workshop." North breathed to the others. Jamie just laughed and replied, "It's Wal-Mart."

The group unusual characters walked slowly into the crowded store. Jamie laughed at their awed expressions and grabbed onto Jack's hand. " Come on! There should still be some christmas stuff left in the clearance isle!"

North's eyes snapped to the small brown haired figure. "Christmas?" Jamie nodded with a laugh. Yup! And I think last week they had started setting up the easter isle. So both of ya'lls holidays should have at least a few things here at the moment..."**

Jack laughed as he watched the two older guardians take off to search for their respective holiday targets. Tooth zipped around in excitement before disappearing down a row herself. Sandy shakes his head and follows after her. Jack looks down at Jamie, "So where should we go?"

He laughs as Jamie drags him towards the long isles of toys. Twenty minutes later they where excitedly comparing Marvel/DC action figures and the pros and cons of each represented character.***

Suddenly Tooth was there twirling the winter spirit around and shoving a small cardboard box in his face. "Look!" She squealed. "Look! It has a tooth fairy on it! Isn't it the cutest thing?!" Jack looked at the box which was holding a tube of tooth paste. "Uh Tooth? You do realize it looks nothing like you?"

Que icy woman stare. "Are you saying I'm not cute?" Jack quickly tried to back petal on the topic. "Huh? What? No! I- uh... I meant that it's no where as pretty as you and uh... you know..." It seems that that stumbling lie was enough to appease the excitable fairy because she hugs him with a squeal of, "AW! You're so sweet!"

Jamie was smothering his laughter and Sandy was sending Jack a thumbs up from behind her back. The gesture was easily interpreted as 'Nice save". Then the little man held up a bucket of Moon Sand and started laughing silently at Jacks face as he tried not to laugh so as not to offend the still clinging Tooth.

"North! O'er here!" Bunny had found them. He walked down the aisle saying loudly. "We need yer help mates!" North appeared behind him a second. "Yes! We need to fix a disagreement no?" The other four exchanged wary glances, they had an idea of what this was about.

North held up a row of slightly abused looking wrapping paper and said, "Tell Bunny that wrapping paper is better for presents than 'easter grass'!" The others had been right. Bunny held up a bag of the sparkling and bright-colored 'grass'**** and Jamie decided it was his turn to be the diplomat. He stepped forwards and said with slight hesitation. "I think it really just depends on what the present is..."

The two holiday spirits started talking over one another to try and get their point across to the little boy. But just then a little girl rounded the corner and squealed. "Feathers!" With that she ran to Tooth and enveloped her in a hug. "Fluffy fluffy!" Then she turned to look at the others "Estwer Bunny! Santa! Sandyman!" The little ball of energy ran in a circle trying to decide who to explode on first*****.

Jack watched her with hope in his eyes for a moment before his ever present smile slipped a little. The change was almost unnoticeable but Jamie caught it. He looked at the girl and said, "What? No greeting for Jack Frost?" She looked confused and said, "Who?" Four of the guardians flinched but Jack just shrugged.

Jamie wasn't giving up though. "Jack Frost. Bringer of winter and snow days and fun!" He pointed at Jack. "He's right there!" The girl's big eyed gaze followed his pointing finger and she gave a gleeful little gasp. "He is he is!" She ran up to Jack and tackled his leg. The white-haired spirit couldn't smother his gasp of shock in time to hide it from the others.

Just then the little girl's mother rounded the corner. "Synthia! It's time to go! No more games!" Synthia groaned then turned to Tooth. "I will tell Cindy you real! That will show her!" The guardians laughed as he mother dragged her away saying something about imaginary friends.

After a rather wild shopping spree, they left money from North's mysterious black bag in an open cash register when no one was looking, they knew it was time to take Jamie home. The others said goodbye to the boy down on the street before Jack flew him up to his bedroom window. After he had set the brunette down on the floor The winter spirit shifted awkwardly and coughed a little.

"Hey Jamie?" Big brown eyes looked up and met blue ones. "Hmm?" Jack sifter again. "I uh- erm... Thanks for earlier... You know with that girl? I appreciate it and stuff..." Jamie gave a knowing little smile. "Anytime Jack. Anytime."

***One of my favorite lines from the movie.**

****My local Wal-mart never seems to run out of christmas stuff. Middle of July? Christmas stuff on the clearance isle? You betcha.**

*****Been there done that. I'm for DC, my little sister is for Marvel.**

******Can you guys tell my opinion on this name?**

*******Ew lol sorry. You know what I mean!**


End file.
